


Difficult

by scrub456



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen, John is a Saint, M/M, Sherlock Being Sherlock, artwork included
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2020-02-29 21:56:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18787003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scrub456/pseuds/scrub456
Summary: Sherlock is just. so. bored.





	Difficult

**Author's Note:**

  * For [notjustmom](https://archiveofourown.org/users/notjustmom/gifts).



> “Ok," he said, "I don't like to disturb you at what I know must be a difficult and distressing time for you, but I need to know first of all if you actually realize that this is a difficult and distressing time for you.”  
> ― Douglas Adams, The Long Dark Tea-Time of the Soul

“Sherlock...”

“...SHERlock.”

“Mhmmm…”

“Sherl-”

“bored.”

“What?”

“BORED, John. I am bored.”

“Sher-”

“A case. I need a case, John.”

“You've GOT one already.”

“Not this one. A BETTER one.”

“Sherlock, we're AT a crime scene.”

“And it's boring.”

“Christ.”

“Mind numbingly, soul crushingly bored. So bored, in fact, I fear I've lost my will to live.”

“Sherlock, don't be an arse. And get off me. People will talk.”

“People are idiots.”

“Lovely.”

“I can feel my mind atrophying, John. I need a challenge.”

“There's been a murder!”

“Pffff. I need a REAL challenge.”

“A real… For godsake, Sherlock. The body's right here. Look. Not even fully cold yet.”

“Solved it.”

“Wha- Hold on. We only just got here.”

“Obvious. Even Anderson would've figured it out. Eventually.”

“But…”

“Bored.”

“Sherlock.”

“Bored.”

“Hmph. Sherlock?”

“Yes, John?”

“I’m serious. Get off me.”

“Can't. Too. Bored… And you're warm.”

“Git.”

**Author's Note:**

> I had a bit of fun with this doodle. It's based loosely off this photo of Joan Crawford and Douglas Fairbanks that I saw on Tumblr. And in case you can't tell (hands are hard) the boys ARE holding hands.
> 
>  


End file.
